


Stargazing

by frnklymrshnkly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broomstick rides, F/F, M/M, Multi, Wiltshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/pseuds/frnklymrshnkly
Summary: Christmas Eve broomstick ride. Enough said, surely?





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Dear **goldentruth813** , here's a wee bit of Luna parenting to say "Happy Holidays!" to you and yours and to thank you for being such a positive force in the fandom. I hope that your hols are merry, bright, and safe.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Highfives to **aibidil** for the lightning quick beta. Hugs!

“Ready, Lily?”

“Yes, Mummy Luna,” Lily whispers. They’re alone outside; there is no one to disturb, but Lily’s tone has all the reverence of a child who knows that a grown-up is letting her in on something special—something sacred.

“Don’t take your hands off the broom,” Luna instructs gently. Luna never needs to raise her tone with children, not hers, and not her friends’. Luna is generally disinclined to issue commands, so children seem instinctively to know that when she does, they bear following.

“Take us up, Lily.”

“Up!” Lily says, swinging her feet excitedly from where they dangle a foot or so off the ground. Luna lifts the broom off the ground, her own feet clearing the snowy ground. She directs the broom to keep climbing, one hand on the handle, the other hooked under one of Lily’s arms, holding Lily’s little back and head flush against her own stomach and chest.

The night couldn’t be better for flying. It’s a cloudless, pitch black Christmas Eve in Wiltshire, and the snow has stopped for the time being. When she’d noticed the flakes outside the windows slowing down, Luna had excused herself from her conversation with Narcissa, Draco, and Ginny and walked out of the sitting room, past where Scorpius and Albus were playing Exploding Snap while James and Lily looked on. Luna hadn’t needed to beckon for Lily to follow her. Lily knows. 

Astoria and Ginny say that Lily is perceptive. Luna agrees, but she also knows that Lily is even more intuitive than most children. Lily is normally loud and boisterous. She gives James, to whom she’s attached to at the hip, a run for his money.

But tonight Lily had followed Luna out to the Malfoy’s broom shed without a word. Luna knows Lily adores her brothers, and lives to play with them, but she also knows that Lily, the baby of the family, cherishes one-on-one parent time.

“What can you tell me about the sky tonight?” Luna asks as they whiz over Draco’s familial lands.

“Polaris is there,” Luna answers, pointing out the star where it sparkles like a diamond.

“Anything else?” Luna prompts.

Lily begins to name the constellations on display, tracing them with her finger, and elaborating on their mythology.

“You’re a cartographer,” Luna tells Lily, bowing her back so that Lily can see her smile.

“Padre taught me,” Lily says, using the title that James had given Draco before she was even thought of, and which Draco has never managed to dislodge, much to his chagrin.

After a few more minutes, Luna begins to descend. They land gently, Luna’s boots pushing into the snow. 

Luna dismounts and then lifts Lily off the broom and puts her down in the snow next to her. 

Together, they put the broom back before walking back to the manor, hand in hand. Lily swings Luna’s hand back and forth as they walk.

When they enter the sitting room again, Lily dashes back to her brothers and calls next game of Exploding Snap with James.

Luna walks over to the fireplace. Harry is leaning on the mantle and chatting to Astoria, who’s sat in a robust armchair upholstered in purple velvet. Astoria gives Luna a knowing look before Luna joins her in the chair, settling into her lap.

“What were you and Lily getting up to?” Harry asks.

“Just stargazing,” Luna responds.


End file.
